


My Supernatural Family

by MusicHeart08



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Baby Peter Parker, Demigod Thor, Demon Tony Stark, Ghost Steve Rogers, Kid Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Spirit Clint Barton, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Natasha Romanov, werewolf bruce banner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: Richard and Mary Parker were killed in a car crash, along with their three-year-old son. It has been suspected that the boy had died in the car but no remains had been found.But little to the knowledge of anyone was that little Peter Parker had survived and wandered into the haunted Mar-Vell Woods, where no one has dared stepped foot in because of the monsters that lurked within.Inside the woods, the little boy was found by the monsters that haunted the woods. A large family consisted of different supernatural creatures.A supernatural family that decided to raise Peter as one of them.(Better description inside)





	1. Better Summary

Little Peter Parker was born with strange spider-like abilities. His parents tried to protect him from scientists who would want to harm him. However, one day, on a drive away from New York, scientists drove the family off the road, causing them to crash in the haunted woods. The Mar-Vell Woods.

Everyone knew to stay away from Mar-Vell Forest because of the monsters that lurked in there.

The scientists killed Mr. and Mrs. Parker, but before they could even touch the little boy, they were all attacked by the monsters that lurked in the shadows of Mar-Vell.

Steve Rogers, the ghost of a soldier that haunts his final resting place. During WW2, Steve had been a soldier in the war and died fighting for his country. When they buried him, his spirit had returned in a search for his childhood best friend, who unfortunately had already passed and moved on to the afterlife. Because of his choice to stay, his spirit is now trapped in the mortal world.

Tony Stark, a demon from the fiery pits of Hell, and thrown out by the Devil himself. Born from the sins of wrath and lust, Tony was cast out of his home of Hellfire and punished to wander the mortal realm for all eternity. The dark forests were where many stupid teens and ignorant cults liked to performed their seances, so it seemed like the perfect place for a guy like him to fit in.

Bruce Banner, a WereWolf cursed to become a ferocious beast every night of the full moon. His whole life, Bruce had been isolated from the world because of his curse. When he was older, he pulled away from humanity entirely and disappeared into the spooky forests where no one dares enter. Where he can be free to run under the pale light of the moon, and safe from hurting anyone else again.

Natasha Romanoff, a vampire that haunts the woods like a scary story. Kidnapped and bitten at a young age, Natasha was raised by a League of Vampires that hunted down their prey and sucked every ounce of blood from them. One night, Natasha reflected from the League and disappeared into the woods. Only feeding off of the blood of those foolish enough to step into the haunted woods.

Clint Barton, a Household Deity that guards the house that used to belong to him. At first, Clint was just a normal man who owned a house deep in the woods where he lived with his family. Sadly, one night, a group of armed robbers broke into the large house and shot the entire family. Clint’s protectiveness turned him into a deity instead of rejoining his family in the afterlife. His spirit watches over the house to protect his families resting place.

Thor, a Demigod cast out from his home like a fallen angel. In the beginning, Thor lived in another world filled with other powerful beings just like him. One day, Thor’s selfishness caused disaster among his homeworld. As punishment, he was banished his home and left in the mortal world for the next thousand years. On Earth, you can always tell when he is near because of the dark clouds and angry scream heard in lightning cracks.

After the battle, the large and supernatural family decided to take Peter back with them to their haunted home and raise him as one of their own


	2. The Mar-Vell Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see how Peter was adopted into his new family.

Soft snowflakes fell from the clouds onto the earth below. The sky was a light gray, and the air was peaceful.

A complete opposite of what had just occurred moments ago.

Loud sirens filled the empty street outside of Queens. The noise was so loud that it could have woken up everyone in New York. A handful of police cars and an ambulance were gathered together on the empty street, surrounding the current accident.

On the side of the road, a small car was flipped and the front was demolished. Blood and oil stained the snow surrounding the vehicle, every window was either cracked or completely shattered, and the large dents on the side of the car were nothing compared to the demolished front.

The paramedics were currently hauling two body bags onto the back of the ambulance. The siren was cut off.

The policemen who had arrived were examining the area, trying to figure out if the car had lost control because of the ice on the road, or if something more sinister was at hand.

One cop, who was examining the damages on the car, noticed something very peculiar.

In the backseat, barely noticeable because of the destruction surrounding it, was a bright green backpack. It was ripped open, a kids book with torn pages was near to falling out, along with a small bag of squashed grapes.

A cold chill ran down the man's' spine as he carefully reached in and slowly took out the small backpack.

On the tag, it read:  **Peter Parker**

"Hey boss!" the policeman called out and when the Captain walked over, the officer handed over the ripped backpack.

"I think there was a third passenger,"

The Captain's face became pale but before the man could answer, another policeman called out: "Captain! You need to see this,"

The two badged men followed to where the rest of the troops were and saw what they were looking at.

Crashed against a large tree was a dark black van, it was in the same condition as the first car, except in the snow beside the van, there were large bootprints, and small footprints, that lead straight into the woods.

Every policeman's face had paled when they recognized what area of the woods they were going into.

_The Mar-Vell Woods._

The Chief didn't seem very familiar about the haunted tales that followed that forest, because he called out; "I need a search party inside that forest, we're looking for a child that goes by the name of Peter!"

"B. but- but sir," a pale officer squeaked, "That's the Mar-Vell Woods!"

"The what?"

"There have been stories of people entering those woods, and not coming back out alive... or in one piece,"

The Captain shook his head, he wasn't a superstitious man so he didn't believe the story he had just heard.

"Forget about those ghost stories and get a search party, now!"

* * *

 

Deep in the Mar-Vell Woods, three-year-old Peter Parker was currently clutching onto a large and sturdy branch of a tall tree.

The little boys' right hand was pressing a small teddy bear close to his chest, while his other hand and small feet were stuck perfectly against the rough surfaces of the tree. The boy was sticking to the branch like a spider.

Just a few inches below him, large hands were clawing through the air, trying to grab him.

"Go Away!" Peter cried as he held tighter onto his bear and tears streamed down his face, "Stop it!"

Far below him, a muscular built man was standing on the back of another man, trying to pull Peter down from the tree.

"Get down here!" Caine, the man reaching for him, roared, "You get down here, right now!"

"Leave me alone!"

As Kyle continued trying to reach the spider-boy, dark shadows began to surround the group.

A third man, Norman, was standing to the side and laughing at the scene. Behind him, a silhouette of a woman began to form, the outline of her body was completely black but her eyes were a bright crimson red.

"OW!" Kyle suddenly cried and he tumbled to the ground, "DAMMIT!"

When his hand had gotten close enough, Peter bit down as hard as he could.

Norman's mouth opened to release a laugh but before he could, the woman pounced onto him from behind and yanked him back into the shadows. The man was able to release a muffled scream before he disappeared into the shadows.

"You think that's funny?!" Kyle practically screamed, "Wait until I get my hands on ya', then we'll see who's laughing!"

Caine, the human footstool, was the first to notice Norman's disappearance.

"Hey, boss, what happened to Norm?"

"Shut up Caine and help me grab this brat!"

A shadow rushed between two large trees, that caught Caine's attention.

"Hey!" He shouted and pulled out a small pistol. Slowly began to approach where he had seen the shadow, "Who's out there?!"

"I said Shut Up and give me a boost!" Kyle shouted but when he turned around, Caine was gone.

Caine was walking aimlessly through the forest, trying to find whoever caused the shadow. The gun shook in his trembling hand.

"I warn you," his voice shook, "I have a gun and… and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The wind blew past him, except it carried the sound of laughter with it.

As Caine stepped into a clearing, his skin turned pale and his blood ran cold.

Lying on the ground was Normal, his eyes were black, his mouth was opened in a soundless scream, and there were two small holes in his necks. Small droplets of blood trickled out.

"My God-"

Suddenly, an arrow emerged from the shadows and knocked the gun far from Caine's hands. The man's chest began to heave as fear gripped his heart.

"Who's out there?"

The frightened man began to spin in circles trying to find who was terrorizing him. He stopped short when a man appeared in front of him.

He had long blonde hair, dresses in strange clothing, and was holding a large hammer in his fist.

"Hello," Thor grinned before bashing Caine's face with his hammer. Caine fell to the ground with a large bruise forming in his face.

With his strong hand, Thor grasped onto the back of Caine's sweater and easily began to drag him further into the woods.

Meanwhile, Peter clung tighter onto the branch even tighter as Kyle began to try and climb the tree.

"Leave me alone!" the boy sobbed and held his teddy tighter in fear.

"Shut up!" Kyle screamed before his foot slipped and he landed back on the ground. "Where are those idiots?"

"Hey!"

A man wearing an old soldier uniform, and holding a circular shield in his hand suddenly appeared in front of him. His skin was so pale that it was almost transparent.

"You know something, I really hate bullies,"

Before Kyle could react, the soldier man slammed his shield against Kyle's face. Blood began to pour from his nose as Kyle fell to the ground.

The pale soldier man stood before them, as the wind blows past him, the shield in his hand slowly disappeared.

"He's all yours, Nat!"

A woman with red hair that matched her eyes stepped out of the shadows, blood was on the corner of her mouth.

"Thanks, Steve," Natasha smirked as she easily began to drag the unconscious man away.

Before Steve followed her, he looked up towards the branch to see what the man had been yelling at. Except there was nothing. With a shrug, Steve walked away.

Once the man was out of sight, Peter slowly peeked from behind the tree he was hiding behind.

Who were these people?

After glancing one last time to where the people had disappeared, Peter slowly began to walk away.

He didn't get far because something had blocked his path. More specifically a man. Or at least, he appeared to be a man.

The man was dressed in a fancy suit, which was a bit out of place because they were in the middle of a forest. His skin was slightly tan but his eyes were pure black.

No color, no life.

"That was a neat treat kid," the man said with a smile, "How'd you do that?"

The strange man could see the fear in the boy's face, and an idea came to his mind.

The man closed his eyes, they remained closed for a few seconds but when he opened them again, his eyes looked more human. His eyes now matched the boys, except they were a darker shade of brown.

Peter smiled a little at the man's new eyes, they looked like his daddy's eyes.

The man kneeled in front of them so they were somewhat eye-to-eye.

"You know it's dangerous to be in these woods by yourself, right?" Tony said, sincerely before narrowing his eyes at the boy, "I think you better come with me, kid,"

Rising to his full height, Tony held out his hand for Peter to take.

"Do you trust me?"

Peter smiled brightly and nodded his head as he held the man's hand.

"Right choice but wrong decision," Tony muttered before leading Peter further into the woods.

In a clearing of the woods, there were five other people. Steve, the soldier man, Clint, the arrow deity, Thor and his Mighty Hammer, and a man that Peter didn't see during the fight.

Natasha was there as well except she was kneeling beside the ringleader with her fangs were dug deep into his neck as she drank every drop of his blood.

As they approached the group, Tony pressed Peter's face against the side of his leg so he wouldn't watch Natasha feast.

"How are you feeling, Nat?" Steve asked

After a second or two, Natasha stood back onto her feet and wiped the blood on the corner of her mouth off with a smirk.

"Best meal I've had in decades,"

The last man stepped up, he was rubbing his hands together nervously while occasionally looking up towards the sky. Unlike the others, he was dress more modernly, a large sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"So what were these guys doing here in the first place?" Bruce asked as he stared down at the blood drained men, "They got a death wish?"

"I'm not sure," Steve said, "But whatever it was, it can't be good,"

"Yeah, I can answer that for ya," Tony spoke up as he approached the group, "Like I usually do,"

The group turned to look at him with both amusement and annoyance but their faces dropped to concern when they saw Peter peeking around

"They were after him,"

Holding his teddy tighter in his arms, Peter slowly stepped out of hiding and into the opening.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" he asked, his little voice trembling

Everyone was silent at first, all of them glanced at the dead bodies lying on the ground. At first, no one knew what to say.

"No, son," Steve finally answered, "We only hurt them because they were bad people,"

"I know," Peter said just above a whisper, "They hurt my Mommy and Daddy,"

"Where are your parents now?" Clint asked

Peters bottom lip began to quiver and tears formed up in his eyes. His reaction gave the adults the answer they dreaded.

"He's one of us," Bruce suddenly spoke up, "I can smell his blood. It's not normal,"

"Which means that the men that came after him "But if they do, then they'll have to get through me and all the flames of Hell first,"

Everyone was shocked by what their friend had just suggested. But no one objected.

"They'll have to get through me too," Bruce spoke up, "Well, me and the Wolf.="

"Are you guys suggesting that we..." Steve trailed off

"Hey, I'm a deity," Clint chimed in, "That's my job,"

"By Odin's beard, no harm shall come across this child as long as I'm around!" Thor declared

"Anyone who dares touches him, will perish in Hellfire for all eternity," Natasha promised, her eyes glow red as if to swear it.

Everyone then turned to Steve, awaiting his answer. For a moment, Steve just stared at Peter before his blue eyes softened.

"Alright, I'm in too,"

"Well, that settles it!" Tony cheered before bending down to pick Peter up into his arms and rising to his full height, "Come on, Petey. Let's go home,"

"Home?" Peter repeated confused as he held onto the man's broad shoulder.

"Yeah home. You're one of us now," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Marvel Fan Family!
> 
> Feel free to submit prompts for ideas on how Peter will adjust to his new life. Seriously peeps, I need ideas!
> 
> I am so glad you all loved this story.
> 
> See you next update!


	3. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took forever. I've been having major writer's block but I'm back.
> 
> Anywho, thank you, everyone, who sent ideas they really help and I can't wait to write them in the future.
> 
> Before you read, I'm bad at describing buildings so if all else fails, this is just Barton Farm but in the middle of the woods.

Deep within the woods, farther than anyone had traveled before, a farmhouse stood in a clearing. 

The tall trees of the forest surrounded the house like a protective gate, keeping the house in the center of a circle.

The white walls of the house looked as though it had been freshly painted, which was peculiar considering how long the house had been in the woods. But not the strangest thing about this location. The house was two stories tall, and large enough to fit at least two families inside. A brick chimney poked out of the green roof, and a porch was in the front area of the house. A burgundy colored barn stood alone just a few feet away from the house. That was mostly where Tony liked to experiment around on his own, with the occasional help from Bruce.

The house was pleasant and for the first time in forever, there was a child to call it their home.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since the boy had been saved by the adults. When they arrived at the house, Peter got to meet everyone properly.

There was Tony, the man who first found him and did the cool trick with his eyes. Then there was the Ghost Man, or Steve, who had been alive for many years, more than how much Peter could count. Natasha, a vampire, she was really nice to him and she had even pinky-swore that she would never drink his or anyone else's blood. Clint was funny, but still an adult, he wouldn't let Peter touch his arrows but he did allow the boy to pick his targets, and he never missed one. Peter thought Bruce was a little strange but he still liked him, the man was smart like him but he seemed a little nervous to be around him. Thor was cool, he could lift Peter into the air with just one hand, which was fun because it felt like he was flying.

After playing with the adults Peter began to feel very tired, that was when Mr. Stark picked him up in his arms and carried him upstairs to his _"new room."_

Peter's new room was much bigger than any of his old ones.

His new bed was so soft that the boy thought it was a cloud beneath the sheets. The large comforter was warm and a nice light shade of blue. The pillow beneath his head was just as soft and was white with navy blue stripes. His room was much bigger too. There was a desk in the corner along with a bay window, outside the window were the branches to a large nearby tree.

"Did you have fun today, bud?" Tony asked as he placed a second extra blanket over the comforter, putting Peter under three layers.

The boy nodded happily, nuzzling closer to the soft pillow.

"That's good," the older man smiled, "Because tomorrow is going to be even more fun,"

Just as Tony was about to leave, Peter suddenly said:

"Mr. Stark, can I ask a question?" the boy asked quietly

"Sure, kid. What's up?"

The boy hesitated at first before finally saying; "Are you guys special, like me?"

Mr. Stark was taken back, _didn't they already prove that they were anything but normal?_ But he knew that Peter was still just a kid, so he answered:

"Yeah, we are. We're all a have different powers but we're all special in a way," the man then smiled with mischief, "That can be something we'll have fun with tomorrow,"

Peter smiled softly and Tony could tell there was something else on the kids' mind. Luckily, he didn't have to push because Peter than said.

"Are the bad men going to come after you because you're special?"

That question both made Tony concerned and a little touched. He was touched because Peter cared deeply for them if he was concerned for them but at the same time, a child his age should never have that kind of fear on his mind.

Tony made himself smile, so not to worry the boy, and chuckled lightly, "I'd like to see them try,"

"Are they going to find me?"

At first Tony remained silent, not entirely sure what the right thing to say was.

After a few minutes of silence, Tony gently grasped Peter's small hand into his much larger one and looked straight into his eyes.

"Listen to me," he said both comfortingly and sternly, "As long as I'm here, they will never find you.

A much happier smile spread across Peter's face, but he still seemed a little unsure.

"They'll never find us?"

"Never,"

_Tony would make sure of that._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dining room, the rest of the adults were piling files and papers onto the table.

While Tony was distracting their new houseguest upstairs, the rest of the team went on a mission to find out everything they could about Peter and the men who had tried to kill him.

Steve and Natasha had searched through the van the men were in and found dozens of files inside.

After a couple of minutes, Tony entered the dining room with a rolled up newspaper under his arm.

"What's the verdict? What did we find?"

"Not much," Natasha responded, "We had to take what we could before the police took the van away for evidence but what we did find should tell us what we need to know,"

Everyone was rifling through papers, Thor tossed them away when they were deemed useless, that is until Bruce was reading a file with disbelief.

"Oh my god," the man muttered, while Tony glared at him for a split-second.

"What is it, Bruce?"

"This formula, it's for combining DNA together. A blueprint for a new species," Bruce said, passing the file on to Steve, "It looks like they were experimenting with combining Human DNA with Spider DNA,"

Steve examined the file for a while, concern, and disbelief written all over his face, before passing it down to Clint, "And it just gets worse from there,"

"How worse?" Thor asked

"Way worse," the archer responded, "His mother, Mary's job was to carry _"the asset"_ for a full term and then hand it over to the scientists once he was born,"

"For further examination," Bruce concluded with disgust, disbelief, and sympathy

A moment of silent spread throughout the room. Each of the adults glanced upstairs, feeling sorry for the boy who did not deserve this type of life.

"So if they were to take him away once he was born why did they wait so long?" Clint suddenly asked

"Because it turns out that both Richard and Mary had a change of heart," Natasha said pulling up a box that had a few passports, obviously fake ones and placed them on the table," They took what they had and ran off just before Peter was born. Running from city to city,"

"And they were still on the run when they found and killed them," Tony continued

"Well, I doubt that the three we found in the woods were the last of them," Clint said

"So if they came into the woods once, what's stopping them from doing it again?" Bruce asked

Steve sighed deeply, concern stretched across his face.

"We'll have to warn the community of a possible danger coming to these woods. Maybe set up a barrier around the woods,"

"That's not a bad idea," Tony interjected, "But completely unnecessary,"

Before anyone could ask, Tony placed the newspaper he was carrying onto the table. The headline was bolded big enough that everyone could read the title easily.

**Car Accident Kills Three!**

**Richard and Mary Parker were taking a drive with their three-year-old son when the ice on the road caused the car to spin uncontrollably and them to crash. Authorities were able to recover the dead bodies of the couple while the body of Peter not been found but chances of the child surviving the accident are highly unlikely.**

"The whole world thinks he's dead," Steve realized, he stayed silent for a second before continuing, "Let's keep it that way,"

"Obviously," Natasha said with a smirk, "He's ours now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's right. The Mar-Vell Woods is a secret little community for Supernatural beings. Little by little I'll introduce more people.
> 
> Quick Question: Should Peter look at all the adults as his Uncles and Aunt? or does he view one as his new parent? *Cough TONY cough* What I'm trying to ask is: Uncle Tony or Dad Tony?
> 
> I'll try not to take too long with chapter three.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, this is just something that popped into my head one night.
> 
> Feel free to submit prompts of Avenger Family fluff moments.


End file.
